Blizzard
Blizzard (Prince Blizzard of The Highlands) is a dragon that comes from two different dragon species. This is very uncommon and almost unheard of, but Blizzard is a half water and half air dragon. He is the only type of this dragon as elemental dragons tend to mate with their own kind and mating with other type of dragons is frowned upon. Because of this, it makes Blizzard a rare dragon, and unusual. Homelands As a dragon from two elements he is Half Highland and Half Paradisan. These are both strong cultures which are enemies. The Highlands are the area in which the air dragons solely live. This is the highest land above the world and is mostly foggy or cloudy due to the location. It is usually a cold place but due to the dragons being warm blooded creatures they can survive there. The Highlands are mostly known for to the large population of air dragons which inhabit it, and also due to it being one of the most beautiful places in the world. However, the Paradise is an area which is inhabited by many different mythical species. Mostly the water dragons live towards the east of the land. It is known to be one of the most beautiful places too, due to it being surrounded every fortnight in a mystic colourful fog, which reflects the mood of the population. History When Blizzard was born, there were wars already occurring between the different dragon species. He was the child of 2 different elemental beings, water and air. His father was a prince and heir to the throne of the air dragons up in the Highlands. When his family and the rest of his dragon community discovered that he had fallen in love and had a child with a water dragon, they were distraught and believed that he had been seduced, as water dragons are known for their seductive beauty. This belief intensified the fighting between the air dragons and the water dragons, so Blizzard's mother sent him away to prevent him from being caught up and hurt in the war. Blizzard was raised by the Earth Dragons in the Lagoon. He left these shortly after he reached adulthood, flying northwards until he arrived near Oherin City. He saw a camp site and swooped down, asking if the people there knew of any food or shelter nearby. Namarien and Dierarchon Erion pointed him in the direction of a nearby cave. Blizzard went there right after collecting some food, ockle berries. When in the cave he met a sprite named Chloe. She was there looking for shelter and was annoyed when she discovered that Blizzard had taken all of the ockle berries. The next morning they flew off together, as Blizzard said he would give her a ride home. On the journey they learned that they were being followed by a mimeisthai. A mimeisthai is a creature that mimics or copies the form of another creature. They are powerful, dark beings whose aims are to destroy the original form that they mimic. Blizzard and Chloe eventually escaped from the mimeisthai targeting them by tricking it into battling another of its own kind. Special Abilities Because Blizzard is a half-breed he takes characteristics from both elemental sides. He is able to have control over Water and Ice as well as Air. Water/Ice: All elemental dragons are able to have some control over their natural elements. Water/Ice dragons are able to produce a beam of ice or water (only one of these can be produced by a dragon, not both). Blizzard is able to produce an ice beam. Also Water/Ice Dragons are able to withstand cold temperatures and adapt to breathing underwater. Their bodies are capable of mimicking the state/colour of their natural element, therefore Blizzard is able to turn almost transparent by changing the colour of his scales. Water/Ice dragons are also known for their beauty, being one of the most beautiful creatures out of all dragons. Air: Air Dragons are able to control the air. This means they can produce gusts of winds and even travel on air currents. Blizzard doesn't have great control over this but hopefully will learn to develop this side of him. Air dragons are capable of manipulating the flow of air and mimicking the colour/state of air. This is not to be confused as turning into air itself but Air Dragons are capable to become seemingly invisible, as air cannot be seen. Air Dragons are also known for their intelligence and for their loyalty. Physical Appearance Blizzard is a large dragon and takes his size from his father's side of the family. He stands about twice the size of an elephant. He is a winged creature with feathers, black pupils, blue horns and blue breasted. He has white scales with pearly white teeth. However he has white feathers but some have colours of blue within them. Also Blizzard is a beautiful dragon as he gets his beauty from his mother's side. Etymology The meaning of the name Blizzard refers to a heavy snow storm. It is unknown if it is part of the dragons' culture to have such names derived from weather conditions, snow and ice or even just natural events. It may refer to him being half Water/Ice Dragon and specifically having the ability to create ice. Category:Characters